In modern telecommunication, e.g., LTE (Long-Term Evolution, a telecommunications standard), OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing) is utilised as a scheme to encode data for downlink transmissions. However, OFDM may be less suitable than other technologies for upcoming new use cases, e.g. Machine-Type Communication (MTC, sometimes referred to a machine-to-machine communication, M2M), with a myriad of different possible demands on communication. A good candidate is FBMC (Filter Bank Multi-Carrier) transmission, which has more concentrate side-lobes than OFDM, and thus provides a more concentrated signal.